undertalefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wodospad/NPC
'Wyjaśniacz Echo Kwiatów' Jest to rybo-podobny stwór, który wyjaśnia protagoniście czym są Echo Kwiaty. Jeśli bohater najpierw porozmawia z nim, Echo Kwiat powtórzy jego ostatnie słowa, natomiast jeśli najpierw porozmawia się z kwiatem, będzie można usłyszeć to jak mówi, że wyjaśnianie Echo Kwiatów to jego przeznaczenie. Jeśli porozmawia się z nim po tych słowach, powie on, żeby nigdy nie ufać kwiatowi, co może sugerować, że czuje się zawstydzony przez to, że uważa to za swój cel życiowy. Twierdzi również, że jest to jeden ze stałych tego świata co może być aluzją do Flowey'ego. 'Loren' Jest to ciekawski potwór, który zadaje protagoniście wiele pytań na temat gwiazd. Jeśli bohater ma ze sobą parasolkę, jego dialog się zmieni. Loren został zaprojektowany przez Colina MacDougall. 'Ferry' To potwór który pojawia się w Wodospadzie. Wyglądem przypomina małą, płaską, fioletową twarz która zawsze wygląda jak emotikona "-w-". Dzięki niemu, protagonista może się przedostać z jednej części Wodospadu na drugą. Za każdą podróż, Ferry płaci bohaterowi 3G w podzięce za nadepnięcie na jego twarz. 'Onionsan' Onionsan to duży, wodny potwór którego można spotkać w Wodospadzie. Wyglądem przypomina olbrzymią ośmiornicę która kształtem przypomina cebulę. Ma także duże oczy podobne do tych, które mają postacie z anime. Onionsan mówi, że Wodospad to jego najbardziej ulubione miejsce, jednak wyraża zaniepokojenie tym, że woda tak szybko się zanieczyszcza. Wspomina także o tym, że jego przyjaciele przenieśli się do zatłoczonego akwarium w mieście oraz, że chciałby do nich dołączyć, ale niestety nie ma tam dla niego miejsca. Pomimo tego, Onionsan stara się pozostać pozytywnym oraz mówi, że Undyne wszystko naprawi i któregoś dnia zamieszka w oceanie. Jeśli protagonista będzie przechodził przez pomieszczenie z Onionsanem, ten powie, że zamierza założyć kapelę o nazwie Red Hot Chibi Peppers, chociaż nie potrafi nawet śpiewać czy grać na jakimkolwiek instrumencie. Potem spyta się bohatera czy myśli, że kiedykolwiek zespół stanie się sławny. Po wybraniu opcji Nie, Onionsan zniknie i nie pojawi się, gdy protagonista ponownie wróci do pokoju. Jeśli wybierze się opcję Tak, Onionsan dalej będzie podążał za protagonistą, tak jak zwykle. Na napisach końcowych prawdziwej pacyfistycznej ścieżki, można zobaczyć go w wodzie na plaży. 'Małżowa Dziewczyna' Zwykła To rzadki NPC który pojawia się tylko, jeśli wartość Fun jest pomiędzy 80 a 89 a LV jest mniejsze niż 8. Może być znaleziona niedaleko domu Napstablooka. Mówi o swojej sąsiadce, Suzy''Ma na imię Suzy. Zdaje mi się, że wy dwaj powinniście zostać przyjaciółmi.'' - Małżowa Dziewczyna (która nigdy nie pojawia się w grze) i proponuje, aby protagonista się z nią zaprzyjaźnił. Zwraca uwagę na fakt, że bohater nie wie gdzie jest Suzy, ale podkreśla, że los znajdzie sposób niezależnie od tego. Zaginiona Tzw. Zaginiona Małż występuje jedynie w wersji Undertale na Nintendo Switch. Pojawia się ona w epilogu Prawdziwej Pacyfistycznej Ścieżki, po ukończeniu dialogu Małżowej Dziewczyny. Mówi do protagonisty, żeby nie przejmował się że nie poznał się z jej sąsiadką i że spotkają się oni niebawem. Oba NPC mogą mieć na myśli postać Su'sie'', jednej z protagonistek Deltarune. Następnie po dialogu znika, wydając przy tym efekt dźwiękowy. '''Mały Ptak To mały ptaszek, który przenosi protagonistę na drugą stronę szczeliny w Wodospadzie. Według Undyne ten ptak potrafi przenieść każdego przez tę szczelinę i nigdy nie mówi nie, ani nigdy nawet nie pomyślał o poddaniu się. Mówi także, że gdy była młodsza to ją podrzucił, chociaż zabrało mu to godzinę. Na Ludobójczej Ścieżce ptak nie pojawia się, natomiast w napisach końcowych Pacyfistycznej Ścieżki, można go zauważyć jak lata nad Papyrusem. 'Ślimaki' Są to ślimaki które zamieszkują Farmę Ślimaków rodziny Blooków. 'Ślimak 1' To ślimak z długim nosem i wąsami. Mówi protagoniście, aby był silny i zaszedł daleko na swojej drodze. Większość jego dialogu to gry słowne od Długi oraz Rozszerzony nawiązując do swojego nosa. 'Ślimak 2' Zawsze leży na plecach i nosi muszlę na brzuchu. Mówi, że długo go nie było w drugim domu. 'Ślimak 3' Wydaje się, że stracił muszlę lub sprzedał ją drugiemu ślimakowi. Liczy bilety. Goner Kid Zobacz: W. D. Gaster#Goner Kid Jeśli wartość fun jest większa niż 90, w Room 91 (room_water7), w doku tuż przed pomieszczeniem, gdzie Undyne pierwszy raz miota włóczniami w protagonistę, może pojawić się szara wersja Monster Kida (spr_mkid_goner). Tak samo jak u Gaster's Followers, jego sprite'y mają drobne różnice w porównaniu z Monster Kidem. Jego ubranie nie jest w paski, lecz we wzór szachownicy. Posiada kokardę lub dwa rogi/kolce po jednej stronie, dwie linie z tyłu głowy, a jego oczy nie mają tęczówek. Goner Kid zastanawia się, jak straszne byłoby wyobrazić sobie świat, który wygląda dokładnie tak samo, z wyjątkiem tego, że mógłby w nim nie istnieć i jak świat funkcjonowałby perfekcyjnie bez niego. Protagonista może także przynieść mu parasol, wymuszając inny dialog: „Parasol...? Ale przecież nie pada. Ha, ha... Wiesz, to trochę mnie pociesza. Dziękuję.” Następnie poprosi bohatera, by „o nim zapomniał”. Ponowna rozmowa z nim skłoni go by powiedział „Proszę, nie myśl już o tym więcej”. W przeciwieństwie do towarzyszy Gastera, jeśli protagonista spróbuje zadzwonić do Papyrusa, jego telefon będzie bez problemu działać. 'Wioska Temmie' Wioskę Temmie zamieszkują głównie Temmie. 'Bob (1)' To jeden z czterech Temmie znajdujących się przy wejściu do wioski. Wydaje się, że jest postacią stworzoną dla żartu, gdyż jako jedyny mówi "Cześć, jestem Bob" w poprawnym angielskim. Na końcu Pacyfistycznej Ścieżki będzie on mówił o swoich przemyśleniach na temat zniszczenia bariery. Rozmawianie z nim wymusi powiedzenie "To jest najlepszy rozwój wydarzeń, nie?" 'Ragel (2)' Gdy porozmawiamy z nim, Ragel wykona dla nas grzybowy taniec (z własną muzyką), w którym kołysze się na boki ze zgiętymi rękami. Jego wzrok jest skierowany na ziemię, przez co jego nozdrza mogą początkowo wydawać się oczami, aż do momentu, gdy pod skończonym tańcu uniesie głowę i pokaże swoje prawdziwe oczy. Następnie wypowiada kwestię, która różni się w zależności od wcześniejszych działań protagonisty w grze. *Na Neutralnej Ścieżce, jeśli bohater nie zabił żadnego potwora, martwi się, że nie dostanie się na powierzchnię (nawet jeśli Bariera zostanie zniszczona), ponieważ zakorzenił się już w tym miejscu. *Jeśli bohater zabił co najmniej jednego potwora, zacznie sugerować, że protagonista zgrzeszył. Przy próbie ponownego nawiązania rozmowy powie nam, że mamy z nim więcej nie rozmawiać. *Rozmawiając z nim na Prawdziwej Pacyfistycznej Ścieżce, jeśli Bariera zostanie już zniszczona, powie nam, że jest szczęśliwy, ponieważ znalazł kogoś, kto przeniesie go na powierzchnię. Zaprojektował go Alexander Sward. 'Stary Zagadkowicz' Ten cyniczny, stary potwór pojawia się, jeśli protagonista przeszedł do Hotland (niezależnie, czy zabił Undyne czy nie). Wyraża swoje niezadowolenie współczesnymi zagadkami. Podkreśla, że dzisiejsze dzieci są beznadziejne i krytykuje próbę rozwiązania przez protagonistę jego zagadki z pudłem. Nie ważne w jaki sposób przesuniemy pudło, potwór i tak zawsze nas skarci. Papyrus bardzo szanuje Starego Zagadkowicza, czego możemy się dowiedzieć przez rozmowę telefoniczną. Stary Zagadkowicz został zaprojektowany przez Summer Wine. Ukryte NPC Mystery Man (1) Zobacz: W. D. Gaster#Room 268 i 269 Redacted (2) Zobacz: W. D. Gaster#Room 272 Przypisy de:NPCs/Waterfall NPCs en:NPCs/Waterfall es:NPCs/Waterfall fr:‎PNJ/Chutes ja:WaterfallのNPC ru:NPC Водопада zh:‎NPC們/瀑布 Kategoria:Postacie NPC